


It's Progress

by grahamdireland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia starts to get closer to Liam after her fight with Stiles. (It is a Stalia fic, don't worry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Progress

"So.... you forgive me?" Stiles asked, a glint of hope in his eyes.  
"Yeah, I forgive you." Malia said, to which Stiles rushed in to give her a hug. "I'm just not ready to go back to that." she said, taking a step away from Stiles.  
"Oh." Stiles said, a hurt look on his face as he felt anger boil up inside of him. Anger not towards her, but towards himself for ever being so stupid to lie to her.  
"See you at school tomorrow." Malia said, half-heartedly waving him goodbye.   
Stiles did the same, his eyes not quite meeting hers as she walked away from him.

*2 Weeks Later*  
"You need to control your anger, think of something that will help with that. Like an anchor." Malia said, trying to speak over the other beta's deep breathing.  
While Scott was busy tracking down the Benefactor, Malia had been left in charge of coaching Liam through his new abilities, even though she herself was finding it hard to control them now that she was missing her anchor.   
"I ca.... can't." Liam said, eyes flashing yellow. It wasn't a full moon, but he had just gotten told off by a teacher and he was struggling to keep his anger in check. Malia had just about dragged him out of the room right before he was about to rip off the teachers face. They were now standing in a janitor's closet, Malia trying to remember how Stiles helped her through her transformations, how he had helped her concentrate.   
Malia closed her eyes and quickly placed her lips on Liam's, not kissing like her and Stiles used to, but doing it close enough to still have the same effect. When she pulled away, Liam had a look of shock on his face, but atleast his eyes weren't glowing anymore.  
"Wh... What was that?" Liam said, his eyebrows raised.  
"It made you concentrate. Kissing had always helped me concentrate, so I figured it would work for you." Malia said, not understanding why he was so shocked.  
"So.... it was only to help me concentrate?" Liam asked, a small smirk growing on his face.  
"Yeah, obviously." Malia said, shaking her head before walking out of the closet.

He had been walking to his next class when he saw them exit the closet. Malia looked as beautiful as ever, although she was now being followed by Liam, who looked more arrogant than usual. Stiles couldn't quite place where the extra arrogance had come from until he seen that both of their lips were slightly puffy. Like if they had kissed.  
Stiles felt his cheeks redden, jealousy growing instantaneously inside of him, telling himself it was just his imagination, but still feeling angry, none the less. He wanted to get Malia away from that cocky son of a bitch and just have things go back to how they were. Just as he was about to storm up to them, they both split up and walked into their classrooms, not giving Stiles the oppurtunity to express his anger. So he continued on to class, feeling the hatred boil up again, but still, it was only for himself, for letting this happen.

*3 Days Later*  
"So, do you want to go catch a movie?" Liam asked, trying to act casual, even though Malia could sense how nervous he was. Why was he so nervous to ask her such a simple question?  
"I can't, I'm studying afterschool. Why don't you ask Mason?" Malia said, sitting down at the lunch table.  
Liam sat down beside her, close enough for Malia to realise why he had been nervous before.  
"Do you have a crush on me?" Malia blatantly asked, making Liam cough on the piece of sandwich that had been in his mouth.  
"Well... yeah, I figured you liked me from that kiss too." Liam said, his hand brushing against hers on the table.  
"The kiss? You mean the one...." Malia said, but was interrupted by Stiles, who had sprinted to the table.  
"Hey... what are you two up to?" Stiles asked, trying his best to hide his jealousy.  
"Eating lunch." Malia said, at the same time Liam said "Nothing."  
Malia could smell that something was wrong with Stiles, but she figured it was no longer her concern to be protective over him, even though she desperately wanted to make him feel better.  
Stiles took a seat, opposite Malia and took a glance towards their hands, which Liam was now starting to interwine.   
"So.... what's going on with you two?" Stiles asked, just wanting to know, not caring if he came off as Jealous.  
Malia gave him a puzzled look and Liam gave him an almost triumphant look.   
"Nothing." Malia said, only now noticing where Liam's hand was currently residing. She pulled her hand away and began chewing into her lunch.  
"Well, I wouldn't say nothing." Liam said, leaning in towards Stiles, not knowing that the two had been a couple before, "we kissed the other day."  
Stiles' fake smile faltered, as his eyes turned to Malia, looking for a hint that Liam was lying.  
Malia met his eyes, feeling as if she betrayed him, which she thought was foolish, as she didn't like Liam, and because of the fact her and Stiles had broken up.  
"What's wrong?" Liam asked, sensing the tension.  
"What's wrong is you kissed my girlfriend!" Stiles almost shouted, getting a few people's attention.  
Liam's face was one of complete shock at this new information, not quite sure what to do. He quickly moved to a more respectable distance away from Malia.  
"I'm not your girlfriend, Stiles." Malia said, before adding, "plus I only kissed him so he would concentrate. Like you did for me."  
Malia was confused at why Stiles was still angry, even after she had told him about how she was progressing. He had always been happy whenever she took a step in the right direction, or if she learned something new.  
"Look, dude, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Liam stammered out before getting a look of pure anger from Stiles, making the freshman walk away from the table.  
"What was that for?" Malia asked, angry at Stiles for treating her like she was still his.   
"Because you kissed another guy!" Stiles said, trying to lower his voice, but failing.  
"Why are you acting like I'm yours? I'm my own person, Stiles!" Malia answered back.  
Stiles took a breath, realizing he was starting to get out of hand.  
"Look, I just... I just don't want you to be with other guys. I want you to be with me, and I know you said you can't go back to that, but can we atleast try?" Stiles asked, his eyes watering.  
At the sight of Stiles crying, Malia felt that urge to protect him again, the urge to just wrap him up and take him away from the world.  
"I guess I could try, but I still want to take things slower." Malia said, making sure to word it very carefully, not wanting to mess up.  
"Okay, that's a start." Stiles said, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. He went to intertwine their hands, and Malia smiles at the action, liking how familiar it felt.   
"Okay, screw this, I don't want to take it slow." Malia said, standing up, their fingers still intertwined. She leaned over the table and gave him a deep, hungry kiss, having forgetten how good it felt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send in an idea of a fic, please send me an ask on my Tumblr: http://staliaprogress.tumblr.com/


End file.
